


Smoking

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian can't quite give it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2010. Posted here to keep things tidy.

"I thought you were giving up smoking?" Noel whispers into Julian's ear, placing an arm on the centre of his back.

Julian jumps, spinning around so he's face to face with the smaller man. "Jesus, Noel, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Noel laughs, grinning wolfishly from ear to ear, so he shows all his teeth.

"You are meant to be though. Promised Julia and everything."

Julian grins, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Julian!" Noel sounds shocked, but Julian can hear the underlying laughter in his voice. Noel punches Julian on the arm when he starts laughing too.

"I thought you wanted to give up? I bought you patches... and gum... and those little tubes you hold and pretend are the real thing," he shakes the little blue and white carrier bag he's holding, to emphasise his point.

"Seems like you want me to quit more than I do," Julian chuckles.

Noel shrugs. "Just wanted to try and help."

"Hey, I never said it wasn't helpful," Julian wraps an arm around Noel's shoulders, "I'm just not sure you're supposed to use all of those at once," he indicates to Noel's purchases.

"No, probably not," Noel laughs, resting his head against Julian's shoulder. 

"Thank you though. I suppose I could try." Julian kisses the top of Noel's head.

"Damn right you'll try," Noel says, reaching over and pulling the cigarette from Julian's mouth, with a cheeky smile.


End file.
